Half Souls
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: R will go up. Experimenting with the whole Yami and Hikari love triangle thingy. Read for more about that. YAOI!


I was dueling and yet again another fic idea popped into my head. I was dueling Malik so it seemed appropriate that I would be thinking of him. And so this fic was born. Yes it was also inspired by pretty little fan arts but dueling totally zones my brain especially those pretty blue hieroglyphs behind the cards when you duel Malik. Anyway this plays with one of my fave fan art pairing that I've never written to yet. Hopefully this will turn out well. If not...well it happens to best and the worst of us. On to the story.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, OOC or not, Jap. Names, Short, Plays with a pairing I've never used before.  
  
Aishi Say "This whole two people in one body thing really sucks." Col. Jack O'Neill Stargate SG1. He has no idea.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Bakura Ryou looked up from his studying when he swore he heard the door open and close. "Triton? Joey? Yugi?" He called standing and heading for the door. "This isn't funny." Long white hair whipped around when he turned around in response to a laugh he knew he'd heard before. "You?!" Bakura exclaimed backing up only to catch his knees and fall back. He blinked when two warm hands grabbed his wrists stopping his fall into glass. Those warm hands pulled him up before releasing him. "Tha..thank you."  
  
"Why didn't you just catch yourself Bakura? Or for that matter why are you acting like a frighten little koneko? It's kawii but really must you always play such silly games?"  
  
"I...Stay away from me!" Bakura cried as the shadow reach a hand towards him.  
  
Malik pulled his hand back blinking. "You aren't playing with me are you? You're the Hikari."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where is Bakura? What have you people done to him? Tell me or face my wrath!"  
  
"The Ring."  
  
"What about it?" Malik asked claming slightly scaring the boy was doing him no good.  
  
"Honda...he threw it away again."  
  
"That impertinent little..."Malik growled clenching his fists.  
  
"Malik?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you want with Bakura?"  
  
Malik blinked. ~Curious little kitty.~ He reached out a hand once again watching the pale youth tense in fear. Large brown eyes watched his hand like it was going to go for his throat if he even blinked. Marik smiled not surprised he'd think that given what he knew about him. Soft tan fingertips lightly touched warm pale skin and he felt the sacred youth relax at the gentle touch. Bakura closed his eyes as Malik trailed his fingers down his jaw gently taking his chin. "What do you think I want Hikari? Tell me what is your last name?"  
  
Bakura opened his eyes. "My last name?!"  
  
"Yes. Hikari is to general and you are not Bakura so I shall call you by your last name, it is tradition here so tell me?"  
  
"I am Bakura...Bakura Ryou."  
  
"Ryou...pretty."  
  
"It means understanding."  
  
"Fitting. You worry about Bakura don't you?"  
  
"He is me how can I not?"  
  
Malik smiled. "You two are the same but not. You share the same warmth."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Do you think we never touched in all the time we schemed behind your precious Pharaoh's back?"  
  
"Yami is my friend."  
  
"Ah I see. Your friend wants Bakura dead little Ryou."  
  
"No!...That's not true at all."  
  
"Of course it is. Oh he'll claim he just want to protect you from him but has Yami ever saved you form trouble he did not first cause? If he truly wanted to protect you then he would leave you all home not drag you into one danger after another."  
  
Bakura bit his lip looking down. "Bakura gets me in trouble to."  
  
"I never said he didn't"  
  
"It was your fault we were sent away."  
  
"In a way but I was sent away to." Soft brown eyes stared at him. "And your dear friend did not care if I ever got back."  
  
"You did..."  
  
"I thought he killed my father. Maybe that's no real excuse but it's the only one I have. I have to live with what Marik did, what I did, every day of my life now. I have no item I can simply lock away and be free of my evil half as you do." Malik blinked when warm hands gently toke his face. "Ryou."  
  
"I may not understand what you mean by that but I know what it's like having an evil you can't suppress. Bakura and I have a basic understanding now but he's saner then yours."  
  
Malik placed his hands on Bakura's. "You waste your pity. I came to try and win your Yami not you."  
  
"Bakura may not be as nice he tends to hold a grudge."  
  
"Are you concern for me gentle Ryou?"  
  
Bakura blushed. "Yes."  
  
"Why? It's my fault you were sent away remember?"  
  
"That dosen't matter you didn't do the sending."  
  
"You are as forgiving as Ishizu and she's a fool."  
  
"She's your sister."  
  
"Yes, she wishes me to return to Egypt with her and Odion as if that would help."  
  
"But you want to stay here with Bakura?"  
  
"Or have him return with me." He toke a step back. "But that is nothing more then a foolish dream. Bakura would never want to by tied down by the likes of me."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Very simple he is and always will be a thief and thieves tend to not like to stay in one place for too long. Perhaps even you suffer form this trait?"  
  
"I do like traveling with the gumi. Does he know?"  
  
"I am not sure what he knows he enjoys his secretes. Sometimes I really wish the Rod would work on him just so I could get a few answers."  
  
"It dosen't work?"  
  
"The Rod holds powers your little friends do not even know about one of those do but I can do nothing with his mind."  
  
"What about mind?"  
  
"Ring less I'm sure I could but I doubt he'd like me playing with his body while he was away."  
  
"No he wouldn't."  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About him and I? It is your body as well."  
  
Bakura blinked at him. "Well I...I'm not really sure."  
  
"I don't understand? How can you not be sure?"  
  
"I'm not involved with anyone so that's not a problem and you..."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"You have very gentle hands."  
  
Malik blinked at him lips parted. "Are you teasing me?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Bakura would tease me like that."  
  
"True but as you said I am not Bakura." Bakura reminded him taking a step forward.  
  
"You may be more like him then I first thought."  
  
"You can't share the same body for so long and not pick up something I suppose. Yugi has changed a little to."  
  
"I do not care about Yugi at the moment."  
  
"But he's keeping Bakura from what he wants so if you stay with him you will sooner or latter."  
  
"True." Malik agreed eyeing the other youth. All his pervious fear was gone he seemed curious now which was fine by him. "But I am to as long as I hold the this." Bakura stared down at the Rod. "He may just kill me for it." He blinked when pale fingers touched the Rod. "Don't?"  
  
Bakura looked up. "Don't what?"  
  
"Touch it. It's not a toy."  
  
"To Bakura it is."  
  
"To him everything is a toy."  
  
"I was just curious."  
  
"Hold out your hands?" Bakura held them out blinking when he placed the Rod in them Hands above his own. "Can you feel it's power?"  
  
"I can feel yours" Bakura answered softly. "Why?"  
  
"I have nothing to fear from you holding it. Even if you wanted to use it against me you wouldn't know how."  
  
"So you trust me?"  
  
"Why not? You are harmless and quite sweat I can see why Bakura keeps you. You are more then a shield."  
  
"Yours has no need for a shield or anything but his power."  
  
"Yes be thankful yours care for you on some level."  
  
"He needs me to live and I don't mind him protecting me. Malik?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I wouldn't mind you protecting me either." He smiled at the confused blonde. "I hope Bakura lets you stay at his side."  
  
"Why? Have you decide I'm not a monster?"  
  
"I like monsters I'm a duelist."  
  
Malik chuckled softly at that. "I see my mistake." He blinked when warm hands rested themselves on his own Rod falling to floor with a soft thud. "Ryou?" Malik whispered softly as his confused violet eyes stared into soft brown ones. Ryou removed his hands from on top of Malik's and threw his arms around his gold encircled neck as he pressed soft lips against his.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Well that was different, for me anyway. I hope you liked this enough to leave a review. It was based on a weird daydream plus I don't think there are many Ryou x Malik fics out there. This fic will really get fun when the Ring returns won't it? The more reviews I get the faster I will update so please leave one? 


End file.
